csofandomcom-20200223-history
Counter-Strike Online Wiki:Policy
General policy *No pornography pictures or you are banned for 2 weeks. *No racism / bad words in profile. *No useless/irritating edits. *No double hyperlink. Discussion policy The Counter-Strike Online Wiki discussion policy is a set of guidelines for using and maintaining blogs, article comments, talk pages, user talk pages, and Message Walls. This policy helps ensure the stability, consistency and professionalism of the wiki. Blogs You can create and comment on blogs as long as it is relating Counter-Strike Online. Article comments The comments must related to the page and no rubbish talks. Message walls Anything is fine as long as you are not insulting and trolling. Category policy Categories are to be made if at least 5 pages are compatible with the category that you wish to be created. Do not tie categories to a page if there are more than 9 categories tied to it. Refrain from flooding/tying pages with categories that are: *Redundant *Incompatible with at least 5 pages *Not related to the context of the page Image policy The Counter-Strike Online Wiki permits the use of media to further enhance the reader's experience. To help ensure the stability, consistency and professionalism of the wiki, the media policy is a set of guidelines for uploading and using media. Images ; Personal images You are allowed to upload your personal images on this Wiki. ; Image format The preferred image format is .png, as it has no compression artifacts and supports transparency. Ideally, every image uploaded to the Counter-Strike Online Wiki should use the .png format. However, exceptions are given to .jpg for screenshots and .gif for some images. Image format specification: *Poster: .png *Icon: .png *Weapon fire and reload animation: .gif *Models screenshot: jpg/png (png recommended) *Map loading background: .jpg/png (png recommended) *Wallpapers: .jpg/png (png highly recommended) ; Transparency Certain images should be transparent. As images are often used in templates and galleries, transparency adds a much greater level of professionalism. This specifically applies to icons, sprays, and similar images. In-game screenshots should not be made transparent. If you do not know how to adjust an image's transparency or lack the software to do so, upload the image and another editor can assist by adding transparency and re-uploading it. ; Cropping With the exception of certain in-game screenshots, every image should be cropped to show only the topic at hand. ; Low quality pictures Low quality pictures are acceptable but they will be replaced with higher quality pictures (if any). ; Renaming file name Picture file must be renamed first before uploading relevantly. Do not upload it with nonsense name or numbers. ; In game screenshots Limits: *'Maps': 3 in-game screenshots per map covering specific different parts with specific captioning (ex: easter eggs, or secret area). *'Weapons': 1 for weapons without secondary form and 2 for weapons with secondary form. *'Character': 1 and must be shown in third person view. *Barrack screenshots are not necessary because it's already shown by the icons. *Official in-game screenshots from Korean website can be put without number limitations. *Obtaining weapons/characters/items from Code Box in-game screenshot can only be put once per page regardless the regions. ; Watermarks Images not bearing official watermarks are prohibited in this Wikia as advertising is disallowed and credibility is questionable. Videos You cannot upload videos to Counter-Strike Online Wiki but you can embed it to pages from YouTube. Make sure it relates to the pages and appropriate. Up to 3 videos are allowed to every page and admins will select the best 3. The usual ones are official trailers from the official websites. Sounds Firing sound, reloading sound and background music are legal as long as they are official. Sounds must be converted to ogg format before uploading. Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki